


Broken Collar - Artwork

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> For the wonderful <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/"><b>elrhiarhodan</b></a></span> who is celebrating her birthday today *throws con-fetti* My friend, believe it or not but this project has been in progress for months! It started with one pic last year and with the collaboration of the equally wonderful <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://theatregirl7299.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://theatregirl7299.livejournal.com/"><b>theatregirl7299</b></a> it evolved into a whole series of delicious scenes :D I'm just super excited that today I can finally present you with the first batch of said images, heee :D They go together with <b><a href="http://theatregirl7299.livejournal.com/62658.html">the first part of a fic written by TG</a></b> :D Obviously, more to come :D Happy birthday \o/</p><p>Also, this fills the <i><b>mind and body</b></i> square on my <a href="http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html">Gen Prompt bingo card</a> \o/</p>
    </blockquote>





	Broken Collar - Artwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



> **A/N:** For the wonderful [](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/profile)[**elrhiarhodan**](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/) who is celebrating her birthday today *throws con-fetti* My friend, believe it or not but this project has been in progress for months! It started with one pic last year and with the collaboration of the equally wonderful [](http://theatregirl7299.livejournal.com/profile)[**theatregirl7299**](http://theatregirl7299.livejournal.com/) it evolved into a whole series of delicious scenes :D I'm just super excited that today I can finally present you with the first batch of said images, heee :D They go together with **[the first part of a fic written by TG](http://theatregirl7299.livejournal.com/62658.html)** :D Obviously, more to come :D Happy birthday \o/
> 
> Also, this fills the _**mind and body**_ square on my [Gen Prompt bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html) \o/

  
  
**[cover](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bel1rhrdf1spc9x/brokencollar.png?dl=0)  | [photo 1](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qi49pchuuqk460e/01.png?dl=0)  | [photo 2](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cbe0kmtgzo7jzdr/02.png?dl=0)  | [photo 3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/808zk0zt9e1mu0t/03.png?dl=0)  | [photo 4](https://www.dropbox.com/s/b3m50p2dsh8aqm1/04.png?dl=0)  | [photo 5](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hi6qquvwi768x9p/05.png?dl=0)**  



End file.
